


lubey chicken

by bookofjoon



Category: Big Marvel
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Smut, for my love z, happy birthday hoe, i can’t write for shit, momo play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookofjoon/pseuds/bookofjoon
Summary: z gets her terribly written bm fantasy





	lubey chicken

“Babe,is that u?” Thick Z said as she heard the front door close. Her love Big Marvel walked in with no reply, rubber chicken in hand. He simply pointed his chicken towards their bedroom. Z didn’t need words, she knew what time it was. Z skipped on to the bedroom stripping out of her clothes hella fast. 

“Wait, i have something for u” bm whispered, his thick accent making it even better. 

“smh what-“ Z fell into silence as she watched big marvel slip on his momo mask and face her. She was shocked into silence but felt a tingle in her bones. 

“Lube up my chicken,bitch” said bm and z got right to it, impatient as ever. BM slowly walked over to her before stopping at the foot of the bed. “ U ready for my cock?” he said as he slipped the chicken in. She heard a squak from deep insides her. She couldn’t help but close her eyes in bliss. 

“open ur eyes. look at me, look at momo” big marvel yelled as he repeatedly hit Z’s g spot with the chicken, emitting a loud noise from both Z and the rubber cock. she forced her eyes open, and when she did she faced 2 dead orbs (momos eyes) staring back. 

“i’m gonna cum big marvel oppar”   
“okay, just let the chicken suck that shit up” Z was ready for him to release the chicken, letting it expand as she moaned. instead he squeezed it harder, letting any remaining air out. 

“what are u-“ she tried to get out, but couldn’t due to how dizzy she all of a sudden was. it was poison gas, and she died within seconds, but she wouldn’t want to go out any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> ily


End file.
